Finding Our Balance
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prequel to Delicate Balance. BDSM and G!P Beca


Aubrey couldn't help but roll her eyes when Beca and Chloe kissed and whispered things in each other's ears. It was Friday night and all three of them had had a long week. One of the things that got her through hours of mind numbing brief writing was getting to come home to her girlfriends, cuddle up with them, and blow off a little steam with some love making or down right fucking.

That didn't seem like too much to ask for in Aubrey's opinion. But no. As soon as the blonde walked through the door, she heard Beca and Chloe negotiating and her face fell. They were going to engage in BDSM, something Aubrey refused to be involved in. She wasn't going to get her cuddling wish.

"Oh hey, Bree," Chloe said with a big smile when she saw Aubrey walk up the stairs.

"Hey Chlo, Beca," she greeted with the biggest smile she could muster. "Has anyone gotten dinner started?"

"Yep. There's some chicken baking and a big salad that just needs to be mixed up," Beca said before looking at Chloe smugly. "I wanted to keep it light for what's going to happen in the playroom later."

"Great, so I'm basically spending the night alone," Aubrey said in a clipped tone as she hung her coat up. She was well aware that she sounded like a toddler who was whining about getting one less chicken nugget than a playmate because she was tired and cranky, but she didn't care.

"You know you're always welcome to join us," Chloe said with a little wink.

Aubrey just glared at her. "You know very well how I feel about... that."

"Chloe, don't taunt her," Beca said sternly, making the redhead look down in shame. She softened her expression before turning her attention back to Aubrey. "Are you sure you don't even want to watch?" Beca asked. She was sure Aubrey would love BDSM and the vulnerability it could provide if she just gave it a shot, but she couldn't force the blonde to do anything, regardless of how much she thought she would enjoy it.

"No thanks, I don't think I'm in the mood to watch one of my girlfriend beat my other girlfriend," Aubrey deadpanned before disappearing into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

It took Beca and Chloe all of their willpower to not fight Aubrey on her perception of what they did in the playroom. It was something they'd tried to talk to her about before, she'd come around a little, but couldn't get past the pain aspect.

When Aubrey reappeared a few minutes later, she was much calmer than she had been before going in. Shedding her work clothes, her last reminder of a stressful day of research, and into shorts and a tank top had done wonders for her disposition. She felt a little guilty for being so short with Beca and Chloe, she wasn't mad that they were doing something they enjoyed. She felt intentionally left out; that was what caused her to lash out.

"Looks really good," Aubrey said softly in Chloe's ear as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and moved her hair to the side so she could start kissing her neck.

Chloe immediately relaxed into Aubrey's embrace. In the 10 years they had been together, she'd found that the blonde's arms around her was the quickest way to calm her. "Thanks, the farmer's market had a really good selection today," she put the salad tongs down so she could cover Aubrey's hands with her own.

Aubrey let out a heavy sigh of relief that Chloe wasn't holding what she'd said before going into the bedroom against her. She was never that type. Growing up in the household she had, Aubrey was forever appreciative that her girlfriend wasn't petty. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and Beca, it wasn't ok for me to kink shame you because I don't get BDSM or to be angry that you aren't putting your plans together on hold because I had a bad week."

Chloe turned around in Aubrey's arms and pulled her in for a short, tender kiss. "Thank you for apologizing, Bree," Chloe said when they pulled apart. "I know your southern, chivalrous upbringing is a lot to overcome, but I know you're trying. It was a lot for me to overcome my feminist upbringing and accept that it's ok for me to enjoy the release that comes with being controlled and even hit if I misbehave sometimes. But since I have there's been a weight lifted off of me. I don't think you have to let Beca collar you to get that same relief, but I think at least watching what we do and how much I enjoy what happens in the playroom could be just as healing."

"I know you think that and while I trust you and your judgement with my life, I'm just not up for it tonight. As much as I was hoping to have time with my girlfriends, I think my blow up a few minutes ago proves I probably need some alone after dinner."

Chloe nodded her understanding. For someone as vanilla with her sex life as Aubrey, a bad day at work wasn't the best primer for watching what happened in the playroom. "Ok, that's fair. I obviously don't know how long we'll be in there, but I'm sure we won't be in there all night."

"Doubting my endurance?" Beca appeared with a smug smirk and delivered a swat to Chloe's ass.

"Never," the redhead said with an easy laugh. "I was just reassuring Bree that I'm sure her girlfriends will be back in the bedroom to cuddle with her before she goes to bed tonight."

"You know as well as I do that depends on how well or poorly you've behaved. I may have to keep you in there for awhile if I feel you need to learn a lesson."

Chloe blushed. "I think I learned my lesson about being a brat the last time."

Aubrey squirmed at the heavy implication of pain. Even if Chloe did enjoy being spanked or anything else they did, she had a hard time thinking about her girlfriend being in pain. "What do you two say we eat so you two can get started on ... that... in the second bedroom," she suggested to try and deflect from how uncomfortable she was.

Beca and Chloe shared a knowing look but went along with Aubrey's suggestion.

The conversation over dinner was easy and needed. It was the first dinner all three of them had been home for since Sunday night. They did their best to be home in the evenings to have dinner and relationship time together, but with their jobs it wasn't always possible. Aubrey had just been promoted to junior partner at the firm she worked at and was getting more cases which meant more long hours meeting with clients and writing briefs. Beca's first album had been released to glowing reviews and had launched her into prominence as a talented upcoming producer, everyone was trying to work with her. Chloe's career was nowhere near where she wanted to be. She had chosen to dance exotically for a few years, the money was good, but after dealing with gross, sleazy guys for several years she'd had enough and decided to work as a server until she figured out her next move.

"Chloe," Beca said when they had finished eating and there was a lull in the conversation.

"Yes," the redhead responded with a smile. She wasn't collared, but playtime had started.

"Clear the table, wash the dishes, and meet me in the playroom," the brunette ordered before standing up and making her way to the second bedroom.

Without another word, Chloe stood up and started staking all of the dishes and took them to the sink.

Aubrey felt bad letting Chloe do all of the cleaning up. She had made the meal, on a normal day that would mean she didn't have to do the cleaning, but Beca had told her to do it, so she would. "Do you want any help?" The blonde called when the redhead started washing the dishes. "I could do the drying."

"No thanks," Chloe said happily. "You had a long week and I really don't mind doing it."

It took all of Aubrey's willpower to not point out that Chloe had also had a long week. Having a long day never got any of them out of helping clean up after dinner. Instead she opted for simply saying, "I guess I just don't get what this has to do with what you and Beca do in the playroom."

Chloe finished drying the dish in her hand before going back to the table and taking Aubrey's hand in hers while kneeling in front of her. "There's more to being submissive than enjoying being tied up and spanked in bed. I also enjoy service, which means taking care of my mistress."

Aubrey sighed. It made so much sense. Even if she wasn't collared Chloe was doting and maternal. It made total sense that she would enjoy doing those things even more from a kinky perspective. "That's so logical I'm annoyed with myself that you needed to explain it to me," Aubrey said as she fought the smile that wanted to break out across her face.

Chloe gave a reassuring smile before leaning up to give Aubrey a reassuring kiss. "I love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

"If you make it out of the playroom at some point tonight."

The blonde and redhead both turned around and saw Beca standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest and an ominous expression on her face.

"Mistress," Chloe started quietly with her eyes downcast, But was cut off.

"I thought I told you to come to the playroom as soon as the kitchen was cleaned up so you could put this on," she held up a collar and tossed it in Chloe's direction. The redhead grabbed the strip of leather and fastened it into place. "I don't recall giving you permission to speak to, let alone kiss my girlfriend."

Aubrey's mouth hung open slightly as she watched and took in the interaction. This was the most she had seen of Beca and Chloe's power dynamic. She was shocked to hear the way they were talking about her. She had no idea that even though she didn't partake in "playtime" she was still a factor in protocol.

"Yes, Mistress, you did," Chloe rushes to explain. "But Miss Aubrey was clearly struggling with watching me perform service for you so I was explaining it to her and how much I enjoy it."

Beca's expression softened briefly, seemingly accepting the explanation, until something else dawned on her. "That doesn't explain why you kissed her without my permission."

Chloe looked up a little bit with mischief dancing in her eyes. "I did that because I wanted to."

Danger flashed in Beca's eyes before she growled and grabbed Chloe by the d-ring in her collar and dragged her towards the second bedroom.

Aubrey watched with mild horror as thoughts of what Beca was going to do to Chloe danced through her head.

From down the hall, Chloe seemed to sense Aubrey's worries and turned to shoot the blonde a reassuring wink that she was going to enjoy what happened to her before disappearing into the room.

It took Aubrey a couple of minutes to recover from what she had just seen. It probably wasn't very intense in the grand scheme of things, but it was the most she'd been allowed to see of her girlfriends' kinky activities. As uncomfortable as it made her to see Chloe behave so submissively and watch Beca drag the redhead around, it also turned Aubrey on until she shook it out of her head. "No, you respect Chloe and yourself too much partake in anything like that," she thought to herself before standing up and walking towards the bedroom to grab her laptop and see if she could get herself in the mood for a little self love.

When she got to the apex in the hallway where the bedroom was on one side and the playroom on the other, Aubrey found herself slowing her gait and concentrating to see if she could hear anything. Unfortunately, the door was closed tight and Beca had made sure the room was soundproof so there was no hope in getting any audio queues.

Aubrey let out a little sigh before walking into the bedroom, flopping down on the left side of the bed, grabbed her laptop, and went to pornhub. Despite having brought up with a great deal of shame around sex, Aubrey had eventually shaken it enough to find some categories of porn that she enjoyed and got her turned on. Instead of starting with one of those terms, she found herself typing in BDSM.

An overwhelming number of results popped up and Aubrey almost changed her mind. She had no idea what she even wanted to see. "No, don't chicken out, at least watch one and see if anything appeals to you."

The blonde scrolled down a little, reading the video titles for anything that appealed to her. The ones at the top seemed like they were meant to appeal to misogynistic men who were into BDSM as a cover for treating women like shit. She was starting to get discouraged until she went to page two and found a video that peaked her interest.

The thumbnail was of a woman with long brown hair, a little lighter than Beca's, behind a bound and gagged blonde woman kissing her neck. "I need to know how they got there and what's going to happen after," Aubrey thought as she clicked on the video and grabbed her vibrator from the nightstand. She lubbed it up, put it on its lowest setting, and rested it against her clit.

The scene opened on the two women in the thumbnail kissing naked on a bed, she couldn't be sure but Aubrey was pretty sure it was the same room as the thumbnail. About 10 seconds in, the blonde moved her hand up to cup the other woman's cheek.

"Ok, it's starting off kind of sweet," Aubrey thought to herself. Despite her new interest in kinky porn, she wasn't ready for anything too hard core right away.

Without skipping a beat, the brunette grabbed the blonde's wrist, flipped her over, and trapped her hand above her head. "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me," the brunette actress said with a growl.

The other woman's gaze immediately dropped. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," she said in a soft voice.

"You're damn right it won't," the dominant woman said before reaching out and grabbing a fist of hair and sending her onto her knees on the carpet. "Because you won't be able to touch anything." She received a moan in response

"Oh my God, not only is she going to take that, but she's getting turned on by being thrown around like that? I would never let Beca or Chloe treat me like that," Aubrey thought to herself. Or so she told herself. The flood of arousal that hit her immediately after watching the actress and thinking back on the similar way Beca had treated Chloe would have suggested otherwise.

Aubrey suddenly found herself not focused on the porn playing out in front of her, but lost in a fantasy that she'd never had before.

She found herself in the room right next to the one she was currently in. She felt a little friction in her knees from the carpet rubbing against her skin. Her nipples tightened as she imagined Chloe in an identical position, face inches from hers. They made eye contact before the redhead leaned in to connect their lips. Aubrey wasted no time in returning her girlfriend's kiss.

After a couple of second, Aubrey felt the urge to reach out and grab the back of Chloe's head to put her closer. She whimpered when something stopped her from moving her hands from their current position dangling even with the smalls of her back.

A yelp pulled Aubrey out of her fantasy. Her eyes flew open to find the source. It was the submissive blonde in the porn showing her surprise and appreciation for the rough play the brunette was doing on her nipples.

Aubrey blushed at how quickly her own nipples hardened in response. She was just glad Beca and Chloe weren't around to see it. They would never let her live it down and would start trying to bring nipple play into the bedroom. "Would that be such a bad thing?" The blonde thought to herself as she watched the dominant woman held the other woman's nipples and hold them in twisted torture while she taunted her.

"Ok, maybe that kind of verbal humiliation might not be what I want while it's happening, but my nipples have always been particularly sensitive."

Aubrey looked down at her nipples and paused for a moment before tentatively lifting her hand to the engorged body part in question. She sighed as her fingers made initial contact and started rolling it gently. "Ok, yeah, this nice, but I already knew that," she thought before upping the intensity.

"Fuck I'm enjoying this more than I thought I was going to," the blonde thought to herself as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. The pressure on her breasts and her clitoris with the faint sounds of whipping and moaning from her laptop in the background were all creating a perfect combination of arousal inside of her.

"The only thing that could make this better is if Beca and Chloe were with me. Wait, what?" Aubrey thought to herself. She didn't have time to think about where that came from before her orgasm was exploding inside of her. Her hips started bucking up against the vibrator and her free hand reached up behind her to grab the headboard to release some of the tension racing though her.

"Holy shit," Aubrey muttered when she came down from her high. It was the most intense orgasm she could remember having in a long time. She certainly wasn't mad that it happened, but everything that had happened that evening brought up some other issues that she would have to address both privately as well as with Beca and Chloe.

After taking a couple of moments to recover from the physical and emotional aftershock of her orgasm, Aubrey decided that she wanted to watch TV. She was feeling more relaxed since she got home, but she still wanted to watch some mindless trash to really take her mind off of work and the small argument she'd had with her girlfriends when she got home.

On her way out the door, Aubrey noticed that the door to the second bedroom was cracked open. "Huh, they must have had to take a bathroom break or something," Aubrey thought to herself. She wanted to open the door and see what was happening and see if it was anything like the porn she'd just watched. "No, this is their private time together. It wouldn't be fair to just walk in," the blonde reasoned with herself.

Aubrey grabbed the doorknob with every intention of closing it to give Beca and Chloe their private time. She'd even turned the brass handle until she heard a groan.

"Come on, Chlo, you took your discipline like a good girl," came Beca's teasing voice in response. "I think you've earned some pleasure." She emphasized the last word followed by a dull buzzing and another groan, this one with relief.

"Now, I'm not sure you've you've noticed, but I haven't had any pleasure either in the time we've been in the playroom. So while you're enjoying yourself, you're going to have to balance blowing me with holding off your own impending orgasm until after I've blown my load in that pretty little mouth of yours and you've swallowed the whole thing."

Aubrey usually wasn't big on graphic dirty talk, but the absolute dominance coming from Beca was undeniably hot.

"Do you understand?" Beca demanded more than asked.

There was a beat of silence and Aubrey assumed that Chloe was nodding her understanding.

"I said," Beca growled and Chloe let out a gasp. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe rushed out.

"If you're not going to respond when I ask you a question I guess you don't need your speaking privileges," Beca said, clearly still annoyed with her sub's disobedience.

In the back of her mind, Aubrey knew she really should close the door and walk away, it was only fair to give Beca and Chloe their privacy. Once again, she'd had every intention of doing just that, but her body went rogue and pushed the door open a little more so she could see what was happening.

Beca was sitting in a chair, perpendicular from the door so Aubrey only saw her profile. The brunette had her hand fisted in Chloe's red hair with a cocky smirk on her lips, there was no denying who was in control. "Get to it," Beca said simply when she released Chloe's hair and sat back a little in her chair, holding her cock in her hand.

Chloe took a second to recover from the rough treatment before situating herself as comfortably as possible in front of Beca with her head right above the brunette's partially hard penis.

"Why is Beca holding her own dick?" Aubrey thought to herself. Beca enjoyed some hand work during oral sex.

The answer presented itself when Aubrey's eyes drifted downward and she saw Chloe's hands bound behind her back in leather cuffs.

The blonde felt herself getting turned on. She couldn't help but imagine herself in Chloe's position, on her knees, hands trapped behind her back, vibrator pulsing inside of her, Beca holding her cock in front of her face waiting to be sucked off. Before she knew it, her hand was between her thighs running her fingers through her folds.

"That's right, good girl," Beca praised as Chloe took the first five inches into her mouth with ease and started bobbing her head up and down.

The redhead continued working her mouth on her Domme's penis, slowly going further down until she had reached Beca's groin.

The brunette showed her appreciation by thrusting her hips up into her submissive's face making her gag a little. "Fuck, I was planning on holding off as long as possible to really challenge you. I want you on your knees, hands bound behind your back, working your jaw and throat muscles to try and please me while holding off your own orgasm, but your oral magic gets me every time."

Chloe looked up at Beca to give her a look that Aubrey couldn't see. But it made Beca chuckle darkly. "Awe, come on, you're not on the edge already are you? Normally you're barely turned on yet. This was supposed to give you some pleasure after your punishments. But if you can't follow orders I'll be glad to punish you more."

Aubrey couldn't put her finger on why, but she felt herself getting turned on again by the cocky, teasing tone Beca was using to speak to Chloe. She was also intrigued by seeing Chloe tied up and completely helpless to do anything but sit there and do whatever Beca told her to do and listen to her verbal taunts.

Not wanting to be seen and potentially interrupt, the blonde subtly snuck her hand into her pajama pants and underwear to start rubbing her clit while continuing to watch the scene playing out in front of her.

Chloe groaned at the suggestion of being punished more, if Aubrey had to bet she she would put money on it being related to pain. The redhead buckled down and focused on pleasing the brunette.

The effort was appreciated by Beca, who started grunting in rhythm with her increasingly erratic thrusting. Aubrey had learned that meant the brunette's orgasm was imminent.

Aubrey bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She was getting close and didn't want Beca and Chloe to know she was watching.

With a final abrupt thrust and a grunt, Beca came in Chloe's mouth. The redhead groaned as she swallowed all of her Domme's cum.

"Good girl," the brunette praised when she had recovered from her orgasm and her submissive had let her now soft cock slide out of her mouth.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hair and pulled her in for a short, passionate kiss. There was a smile playing at Beca's lips when they pulled apart. "Come for me," she said simply.

"There's no way that's going to work," Aubrey thought to herself. "No one with a vagina has ever cum simply because their partner told them to"

"Oh god," Chloe gasped as her eyes screwed shut and her orgasm crashed over her.

"Holy shit," Aubrey thought to herself as she watched her girlfriend coming hard. "I've never seen Chloe come like that. I need to ask Beca what she did to get her that worked up."

After a few moments, Chloe recovered and looked at Beca gratefully. "Thank you, Mistress."

Beca smiled. Not a cocky smirk, but a genuine smile that Aubrey could count on one hand how many times she'd seen. "You're welcome, love. I think you've had enough fun with that vibrator," she said before reaching down and pulling the phallus out of her girlfriend.

Chloe let out a heavy sigh at the loss. "Yes, Mistress."

"Oh don't pout," Beca said as she stood up and grabbed the D-ring in Chloe's collar to pull her to her feet. "You've had enough of that vibrator but need more of my cock."

The line was incredibly cheesy and had she not been so turned on, the blonde would have rolled her eyes. But it ended up being what Aubrey needed to send her over the edge with a series of indecipherable gasps.

Beca and Chloe both turned their attention to the source of the unexpected noise. Their eyes were immediately drawn to their girlfriend's hand continuing to fuck herself to ride out her orgasm.

Aubrey felt herself gushing when Beca and Chloe turned their attention to her. "They've watched me masturbate before, normally it's super weird. Why is it so hot now?" The blonde thought to herself when she has recovered a little and was able to think.

When she was done, Aubrey removed her fingers leaned against the wall to support her shaky legs.

"Chloe," Beca said to break the silence.

"Yes, Mistress?" The redhead asked.

"My girlfriend just had a pretty intense orgasm based on that arousal on her thighs. Go clean her up." Beca bent down to unclip Chloe's cuffs.

Chloe's face lit up at the order. "Yes, Mistress," she responded before walking over to Aubrey.

"Oh no, that's ok," Aubrey started to say when Chloe dropped to her knees in front of her and tapped her foot indicating she should pick her leg up and hook it over Chloe's shoulder. But she stopped when Beca gave her a dominating stare indicating she should stop arguing.

"What the hell," Aubrey thought to herself. "Beca and I bicker all the time and I never back down like that."

Chloe gave Aubrey a knowing smile. "It's quite the look, isn't it?" She asked before tapping the blonde's foot again.

Aubrey just nodded as she lifted her leg and let Chloe hook it over her shoulder. "I might as well enjoy it. I mean, at its core my girlfriend is just performing oral sex on me after our other girlfriend suggested it. Nothing weird about that," she thought to herself when she felt Chloe's tongue starting to lap up the release on her thighs.

"Oh Chloe," Aubrey moaned when the redhead moved up and to the center, her hand tangling in her girlfriend's hair.

The redhead smiled up at the blonde as best she could with her mouth occupied.

Aubrey then turned her attention to Beca. The brunette Domme was watching them from the chair, an unreadable expression on her face. Her expression didn't change at all until Aubrey started getting worked up.

"Chloe," Beca called.

The sub stopped what she was doing, much to Aubrey's displeasure, and did her best to turn and make eye contact. "Yes, Mistress?"

"You have three minutes to make her come. For every 30 seconds it takes after that, rounding up, you'll receive one strike of the paddle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe said with a frantic nod and diving back in with a renewed vigor.

Once again, Aubrey couldn't help but gush. She couldn't help but get turned on by Chloe being ordered to bring her orgasmic bliss. But she also felt somewhat responsible for making sure she reached the finish line so Chloe wouldn't be punished.

Aubrey quickly lost track of time, all she could focus on was her girlfriend's mouth on her pussy and the resulting pleasure coursing through her body.

"Oh fuck," the blonde grunted when Chloe hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

"You will not use that language in this room," Beca growled as she finally stood up from her chair and walked over to Aubrey and Chloe. She grabbed Aubrey's nipples and gave them a twist. "Do you understand?" Beca demanded and gave her the same dominant look.

The blonde looked up at her girlfriend and nodded frantically. She only got a tighter twist in response and realized Beca wanted a verbal response. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good girl," Beca said with a cocky smirk as she finally released Aubrey's nipples and took a couple of steps back so she could watch Chloe work.

"One minute remaining," Beca said when she got back to the chair.

Aubrey felt Chloe groan into her. She was clearly having doubts that she would be able to get the blonde to finish in time.

"Mistress, may I use my hands or only my mouth?" Chloe asked. "I think Miss Aubrey needs a little penetration."

Beca thought for a moment. "Two fingers. That's it. I see another finger or you stop your mouth and I won't hesitate to punish you without stopping the timer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe confirmed before diving back in once again. Her mouth remained latched to Aubrey's clit as she pushed her pointer and middle fingers on her right hand into her girlfriend.

"Oh f-" Aubrey trailed off not wanting to put her nipples through that kind of pain or get something worse.

Beca smirked at her. "You always were a fast learner."

Aubrey just groaned. That teasing tone always drove her nuts. Beca knew the blonde was struggling to find release and was adjusting to not being in control.

"10. Nine. Eight," the brunette started counting down and Chloe responded with an intensity Aubrey didn't know was possible and felt herself speeding towards the edge.

"Oh god, Chloe," Aubrey shouted as she looked down at her girlfriend with eyes wide.

The redhead looked up at her with desperation in her eyes. She didn't want to get paddled.

As Beca was announcing that there was one second left of Chloe's window, Aubrey threw her head back, grabbed a fist of red hair, and let out a string of praise for Chloe's work.

Chloe kept going to help Aubrey ride out her orgasm.

"Holy hell," the blonde muttered when she finally came down and Chloe put her leg down, scooted back a little and folded her hands in her lap. Aubrey's eyes went wide when she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...," she started until Beca put her hand up.

"I'm not going to punish you for saying Hell. This isn't kindergarten," she explained as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the blonde and redhead. "You did really well," she praised when she reached Chloe and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Chloe smiled. "Thank you Mistress. That was really fun."

"It was fun to watch," Beca said as she looked at Aubrey. "Chloe, go kneel in front of the bed."

The redhead did as she was told and waited for her Mistress.

Beca turned her attention to Aubrey who blushed and looked down. Her sight line hadn't even reached the carpet before her chin was being tipped back up.

"We have some things to talk about," Beca said gently and with a comforting smile as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her to the bed.

There was a moment of silence as Aubrey and Beca sat on the end of the bed facing Chloe who was subtly watching them.

"So, what made you decide to watch," Beca asked gently.

Aubrey bit her lip. She didn't know how much she wanted to go into. "Well, I was heading to the living room to go watch some TV after I had... relaxed a little. The door was open and I heard something while I was walking by."

Beca smiled. Aubrey was being intentionally vague, but she would get everything out of her. "What were you doing to relax?"

She blushed and started shifting until a hand on her thigh calmed her.

"It's ok, there's no shame. We love you," Beca said with an affectionate smile. "And I think it'll really turning Chloe on," she said with a smirk as she gestured to the redhead.

Aubrey looked down and saw Chloe looking up at her, eyes completely dilated and glazed over, breathing heavily.

"Wow," Aubrey whispered. Chloe was usually cool, calm, and collected when it came to sex. She got turned on and didn't hide it, but she was never speechless in the bedroom.

"Chloe, tell Aubrey why you're so turned on," Beca ordered.

"I've fantasized for so long that you would join Mistress and I in the playroom, now you're here. If you decide to make joining us a regular thing, I'm excited to find out what role you'll play. If you're submissive, I want to submit to Mistress with you and maybe dominate you sometimes. Or if you're dominant the two of you co-top me."

Aubrey's brow furrowed. "Wait, dominate me? I thought you're submissive."

"I'm a switch," Chloe clarified.

"I don't know what that means."

Chloe looked at Beca for permission to explain. "It means," the redhead continued when she got a nod from her Domme. "That I can be dominant or submissive. Because I'm with someone who's dominant, I take the role of a submissive. However, if you were to join us in here and consent to it, I'm just as happy to be a Domme."

"Oh, ok," Aubrey said with a nod of understanding.

"So which one appeals to you more?" Beca asked bluntly. Aubrey was opening up a little bit and she was going to push her a little.

"I don't know," the blonde said with a shrug. "What do you think I am?"

"I think you do," Beca said gently. "I have my thoughts, but I don't want to influence you or make you do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

Aubrey started shifting again. She had something to say but was afraid to outright say what she wanted.

Beca sighed. "Ok, let me rephrase. When you were watching, who did you picture yourself as? Me or Chloe?"

"I pictured myself as Chloe pleasing you whether I liked it or not," Aubrey said in a volume barely above a whisper and her head hung again.

Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey and kissed her temple. "There's no shame in being submissive. Thank you for sharing that with us. I know that wasn't easy for you."

Aubrey straightened up a little. "I've had to be so strong and motivated my whole life. I like the idea of giving all of that up for a little while."

"That makes sense," Beca said with a nod. "That's a common reason people take on a submissive role."

"What are some of the other reasons?" Aubrey asked with her head cocked to the side.

"I don't know that I can answer that," Beca said honestly.

"Oh, ok," Aubrey said feeling bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask a rude question."

"No no," Beca quickly clarified. "I just can't answer that because I honestly don't know that there's a set limit for reasons for why people are submissive. For Chloe, she likes the service aspect, doing things for my pleasure, some people do it for the release of control, and some are just pain sluts. Those are some common reasons, but I'm sure there are more reasons why people do it."

"Uh Huh," Aubrey said with a nod before seemingly getting lost in her own thoughts.

Chloe looked at Beca for permission to jump in. The brunette gave her a nod. "So it sounds like you had fun joining us in a less formal way tonight. Would you want to do it again?"

Aubrey bit her lip. She still had complicated feelings about the whole thing. She loved what she had partaken in, but wasn't sure she was ready to join in on the things that had taken place beforehand.

Chloe and Beca were looking at her so eagerly and expectantly that she had to say something. Even if she didn't know everything she wanted to say, she was with the two people she trusted most and would help her figure things out.

"I do," Aubrey said before quickly continuing. "But I don't know in what capacity. I don't know how much I'm into the whole pain thing."

"I think you're focusing on that too much," Chloe said gently before looking at Beca to explain further.

"Pain itself isn't a huge part of the BDSM we practice," Beca explained. "I may discipline Chloe if she's misbehaved, like she did tonight, and yes, it may cause her some pain, but that's not why I did it. I did it as a form of negative reinforcement."

"So like a parent would spank a child?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

"Yeah, not entirely unlike that," Beca said with a nod.

Aubrey nodded as she wrapped her mind around what Beca had said.

"So, when will we discuss bringing Miss Aubrey into playtime?" Chloe asked. She was turned on and couldn't help but get excited about it.

Beca turned to glare at Chloe. "Might I remind you you're still wearing a collar and were not spoke to."

The redhead blushed and put her head down. "I'm sorry Mistress, I'm just really excited and turned on."

"I know you are," Beca sighed and looked at Aubrey. "I know you're taking a week of vacation next month. Do you think you'd be ready to give it a try then?"

"I think I could be," Aubrey said softly.

"Good. And if you're not, then no worries. We won't rush you. This is supposed to be fun, not something you're rushed into."

"Thank you," Aubrey said gratefully.

Beca smiled at her before pulling her into a short, tender kiss.

When they pulled apart, Chloe was looking at them with a little pout as she shifted on her knees.

"Jealous?" Beca asked with a little smirk.

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe said with a sigh before slapping on a smile. "But I'm wearing your collar so I won't kiss either of you without your permission."

"That's right," Beca said with a nod and pride in her voice. "Go to the bedroom and kneel in front of the bed."

"Yes, Mistress," the redhead said as she stood and did as her Domme told her.

"What's going to happen in the bedroom?" Aubrey asked as she stood up and followed Beca.

"You'll see." The brunette said simply.

When they were all in the bedroom, Beca circled Chloe silently, predatorily, as she examined her submissive.

Aubrey watched and silently wondered how Chloe could be so calm. "If it has anything to do with the collar around her neck, she was excited to give it a chance.

Beca eventually stopped in front of Chloe and tipped her chin up so the redhead was looking at her mistress. "You started out bratty, which I hate, but you ended up putty in my hands like always."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Chloe said as she averted her eye contact.

"No you're not," Beca said with a smirks.

"Ok, maybe I'm not," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca leaned down to kiss Chloe. It was short and Chloe stayed passive and just followed Beca's lead. When they pulled apart Chloe felt the leather that had been wrapped firmly around her neck sliding down and off.

"Are you sure you want to be done?" Chloe asked as she stood up.

"Yeah," Beca said with a definitive nod. "I don't think we can top that ending. Plus, I think Aubrey needs some time with her girlfriends."

"I think you're right," Chloe said before turning to Aubrey, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the bed where Beca was already lying on the bed, to give Aubrey the attention she had been craving since she left work.


End file.
